


The Flight Deck

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Valentine's [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fluff and Cabin Family emotions I guess, Set Up, Valentines Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cabin Family discuss their plans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flight Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Valentine's Ficlet Series!
> 
> Essentially after seeing lots of fluffy romance stuff and receiving a big box of chocolates and a good book in the post, I felt the need to write some Cabin Pressure Romance! So here's the first part of that, just set up, but the rest of the love stories will follow suite, all vaguely connected. =)

“So what are you plans for Valentine’s Day then, Martin. Seeing the Princess are we?”

 

Martin flushed a bright red, which complimented his hair wonderfully. He coughed slightly and increased his grip on the controls. “That’s none of your business Douglass.”

 

“Well. We do have the weekend off, after all. I just assumed you two would appreciate the time together. Considering she’s in the UK , and visiting Maxi.”

 

“How-how do you know Theresa is in Fitton?”

 

Douglass gave him a condescending look – which was, quite frankly, his usual look for the Supreme Commander. “Martin.” He drawled “when has there ever been anything I didn’t know.”

 

Martin grew even more annoyed at this “Well. You happen to be right. On this occasion because we all know you’re not always right you’ve been wrong a lot as well”

 

“Name one time where I was wrong!”

 

“What about Helena. You thought she loved you an– sorry. That was below the belt Douglas. I’m sorry” he shut up and gazed out into the grey sky

 

Douglass shifted in his seat. “That’s quite all right. I happen to be seeing a beautiful young girl on Valentines Day. She’s training to be a pilot you know.”

 

“Is she now? Well. Good for her. And- and yes. I am seeing Theresa. We’re going to the Royal Air Force Museum”

 

Douglass rolled his eyes “is that all you two do together? Go and see different aeroplanes?”

 

“Well , what would you do?”

 

“Oh I don’t know. A Romantic Home cooked Meal perhaps? Picnic in the park? I spent a Valentines Day with my first wife playing Crazy Golf.”

 

“Did someone say Crazy Golf!” cried Arthur bursting through the cabin door and flinging himself at the back of Douglass’ chair in an attempt to stop him from throwing himself out through the front window.

 

“Arthur.” Came Carolyn’s exasperated cry “Could possibly not kill our Pilots before we land?”

 

“Sorry Mum. It’s just that Douglas mentioned Crazy Golf and we’re playing Crazy Golf tomorrow and it’s my best thing – well, that or teas and coffees – and I’m so looking forward to going” he was bouncing on his toes “It’s going to be _brilliant_ we always go on Valentine’s Day because they play love songs on the radio and they give away free balloons and there’s chocolate ice cream with little love heart sprinkles on top and it’s just amazing! It’s probably my second favourite time of year. Equal with Birling Day.” He said as though this was the ultimate honour to bestow on anything.

 

“Not equal to Lent though.” Said Douglass smoothly

 

“Well obviously. Nothing’s better than Lent.”

 

“Except your birthday, Easter, Carolyn’s birthday and Christmas?” replied Martin

 

“Now Martin.” Said Douglass “the boy said nothing was better than Lent, and obviously Lent is equal to those magnificent events.” Martin joined him in a smirk. Arthur’s enthusiasm was something to behold but it was far too often something that needed teasing about.

 

“Yes, yes Arthur, I know. I’m” she took a deep sigh as though preparing herself for entering the gates of hell “I’m looking forward to it too, but it’s not until next week.”

 

“No it’s not. It’s tomorrow! That’s why we’ve got the weekend off!” The colour drained from Carolyn’s face.

 

“This weekend? No. No. This weekend can’t be Valentine’s Day. I’m meant to be going to the Opera with Herc. We can’t be going on Valentine’s Day. He wouldn’t – oh that retched man. He’s tricked me into spending Valentine’s Day together. How could he!”

 

“Storm warning” muttered Douglass

 

“7?” replied Martin

 

“To be confirmed I think.”

 

“Oh Arthur I’m so sorry.” Cried Carolyn, a look of genuine concern and apology on her face “I told him I wouldn’t go out with him on Valentine’s Day months ago and then this and – the tickets were really expensive Arthur I can’t return them. I promise we’ll go next week.”

 

“Oh. No. It’s okay. I’ll just. I mean. I’ll just find someone else to go with. It’ll be fine. Douglass, Skip?” Carolyn shot them a pleading look

 

“Sorry Arthur, I’m seeing Theresa this weekend.”

  
“Oh. That’s okay, Skip, don’t worry. Douglass?” he was looking more and more Puppy dog like than ever. “It’ll be fun! We can play golf and go to the ice cream bar and and we can wear those hats and talk about The Dames again! Like in Kilkenny!

 

“Arthur, I’m sorry Arthur. I’ve already made plans.” He sounded genuinely upset “I can’t cancel them now. I. Well. Why don’t you go by yourself?”

 

“By myself?” he frowned “I don’t know Douglass I mean, it won’t be the same by myself. I mean, it’ll still be fun but you know. Not as Brilliant as it would be with you or Mum…”

 

“But think of all the people you could meet there!” chimed in Martin, who didn’t want Arthur to feel sad anymore than anyone else did “You always enjoying meeting new people – and now’s your chance to do that!”

 

“It pains me to say it, Arthur, but Martin’s right”

  
“I am?”

 

“Yes. Savour the moment Captain, but going to a place designed to be enjoyed with other people is the perfect time to find yourself a new friend. If you catch my drift. Which, considering this is you I’m talking to you probably haven’t.”

 

“Well. I guess it might be fun to go by myself. I can eat my ice cream and Mum’s!”

 

“That’s the spirit Arthur.” Grinned Martin as the supposedly Legal Adult skipped out of the cabin. “Do you think he’ll find himself someone playing Crazy Golf?”

 

“Well. If you can date a Princess and Carolyn and Hercules are able to spend so much time together without resulting Death, then I think anything is possible.”

 

“I guess you didn’t include yourself in that list because there’s nothing you’re not capable of.”

 

“Oh Martin, you’re really starting to catch on!”

 


End file.
